1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge carrier device, and more particularly to an ink cartridge carrier device installed in printing equipment.
2. Related Art
Currently, there are many kinds of printing equipments, which adopt various corresponding pigment cartridges for printing texts and images, for example, an ink jet printer. As for the popular printer heads available on the market, an integral structure of the ink cartridge and the printer head is generally adopted, which is the so-called ink cartridge design, and the ink cartridge and a printing chip are integrated as a whole. Such an integral structure has many disadvantages.
1. When the pigment cartridge (i.e., the ink cartridge) needs to be replaced, the whole printer head (i.e., the ink cartridge and the printing chip) needs to be replaced completely. As a result, not only the cost is relatively high and the resource utilization is rather low, but also it does not satisfy the environmental protection demand.
2. Such integral structure usually occupies a larger space, such that it is inconvenient to replace the ink cartridge, which is time consuming and energy consuming.
Based on the above disadvantages, some researchers in this industry have developed an ink-head separated structure, that is, the ink cartridge and the printer head are separated from each other. Therefore, the ink cartridge can be replaced individually, without replacing the printer head, so as to save the cost and protect the environment. Accordingly, the loading of the ink cartridge has also been competitively researched in this industry. In China Patent No. 200610163518.2, an ink cartridge loading device is provided. FIG. 16 is a perspective view of an ink cartridge loading device. As shown in FIG. 16, the ink cartridge loading device includes a door 76, and a guiding member 77 is pivoted on a bottom edge of the door 76 corresponding to a bottom edge of an opening of the ink cartridge loading device. When the door 76 is opened or closed, the guiding member 77 pulls out an ink cartridge 63 or pushes it into the loading device. In order to install the ink cartridge 63 into the mechanism in a better way, a pressurizing member is disposed on the door 76, so as to provide an inward force for the ink cartridge 63. Furthermore, a press member is further disposed on the casing of the mechanism, which is helpful for pushing the ink cartridge. In addition, lock members 91 and 92 are disposed on the door 76, for closing the door at the opening of the casing, such that the pressurizing member tightly presses the ink cartridge 63, and makes the door 76 unlock and separate from the casing, so as to taken out the ink cartridge 63.
It should be noted that, due to the inverted hook-shaped guiding member 77 pivoted to the bottom edge of the door 76, when the door 76 is completely open, the position thereof is not straightly horizontal, and accordingly, when the ink cartridge 63 is pushed out for unloading, the angle formed between the ink cartridge 63 and the door 76 is not a right angle of 90 degrees. Thus, when it intends to pull the whole ink cartridge out of the casing, the ink cartridge may be stuck or the ink cartridge 63 may be unloaded extremely unsmoothly. Definitely, when the ink cartridge is loaded via the door 76 and the opening of the casing, similar problems may occur.